


Why is this our world

by chaza1908



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: Kara and Cat have been dating for 2-3 months and its been great but lately cat has been feeling like Kara is going to outlive her





	Why is this our world

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories are unbetaed so all mistakes are my own
> 
> also i am not good at writing angst so im sorry its so bad

**Why is this our world**

 

Actions, "Dialogue",  _Thinking_

 

**Kara POV**

 

 _oh rao im tired_ i think as i fly back in to my apartment after a hard night i look up and see cat sitting on my couch "hey cat how long have you been here" i ask looking around

 

"only about 30 minutes" she says quietly something is wrong

 

"Whats wrong baby" i ask sitting in front of her

 

"nothing i have just been thinking i'm getting on a bit" she says holding my hand

 

"what do you mean getting on" i ask her confused

 

"i mean Kara i'm almost 55 your 24 that's a 30 year age difference at some point i'm going to pass away its an inevitability and i don't want you to be left alone when i do so i have been trying to find a way to break up with you so you don't have to have that pain" she said looking at our hands

 

"wait break up no nonono cat I LOVE YOU I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE AGE DIFFERENCE IF WE BREAK UP IT WONT BE BECUASE YOU THINK YOUR TOO OLD BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT" i start shouting at the end and getting teary

 

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK KARA ANYTIME WE GO ANY WHERE PEOPLE ASK ME IF IM YOUR MOM AND ONCE I EVEN GOT GRANDMOTHER AND IT HURTS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE I FEEL LIKE I'M A CRADLE ROBBER EVEN YOUR SISTER LOOKS AT ME LIKE WE SHOULDN'T BE DATING" she shouts starting to cry

 

"YOU DID NOT ROB A CRADLE I HIT ON YOU I KISSED YOU FIRST I ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE I MADE THE FIRST MOVE PLEASE I LOVE YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME YOU LEAVING ME WOULD CAUSE ME JUST AS MUCH PAIN AS YOU DYING" i shout crying really bad

 

"no don't cry please don't cry i didn't mean to make you cry come here baby please" she said pulling me into a hug "i was just worried about our future but we can talk about it another day when you haven't had a hard day and you are a bit calmer come on lets go to bed baby" she said pulling me to bed

 


End file.
